Wretches and Kings
by LockeDrachier
Summary: Tsunuke thought being half human and being at a monster school was tough. That was until he learned only he could stop the coming of two warring species whose feud could not only destroy Earth, but the entire universe.Part 1 of a 6 part series.R&R please.
1. The children on the bus go boo boo boo

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

"Tsunuke! I told you that the Headmaster told me that the school could help with your 'problem'" Tsunuke's dad said trying to convince his teenage son to hop onto a bus, to a school. With difficulty he noticed.

"I don't W-" He began but saw another person on the bus, and for some reason, a reason even he did not know, hopped on. His dad happy waved in departure the put the pedal to the metal.

The driver gave a glance then drove off. The boy quickly noticed that the bus seemed biiger than from the outside. Tsunuke drifted back to find his sole companion or companions as he quickly noticed.

One was a long haired boy that was reading some adult magazine from Brazil, while the other was a purple haired, pupil less, girl with a lollipop in her mouth. An odd chill came from the girl, who was by Tsunuke's standards super hot. But being by that cold... he glances at the other.

The long haired boy looked up and motioned for him to sit which he did.

"What's your name?" he asked, placing his Magizine in his pocket.

"Tsunuke Aono," he replied glancing at the girl in the other seat.

"I'm Gin." The boy replied "I'm a year above you, but the girl you're eying is in your group." He nudged Tsunuke playfully with his elbow.

"I am not eying her!" He complained to the elder boy.

"Yeah, you are kid, I can hear it in your voice, plus your pupils dilated."

"Grrr." He growled angrily, resisting the urge to tear the boy into confetti.

Suddenly the girl spoke up, scaring Tsunuke. "What are you two, what monster? I'm Mizore Shirayuki, an ice yokai."

"Well, we aren't supposed to say, at school but since we're not there I guess its ok." Gin said smiling at her and mouthing "He loves you" and pointing at Tsunuke. "I'm a Werewolf. What are you Tsunuke?"

Tsunuke gulped, realizing why his father had said this school could help with his problem. Taking a moment, he replied "Half-Human, Half-Werewolf."

"Cool, one of me sweet." Gin said then added. "I'll get rid of the hum-"

"No." Tsunuke stated glaring and showing razor sharp teeth.

"Okay, Okay." Gin sighed and reopened his Magazine.

The rest of the ride was unmarred by any odd conversations, just petty talk and Gin twartihng Tsunuke's attempts to look at his Magazine. Then they split off as the bus pulled to a stop by a scarecrow that had.

Tsunuke smiles, and then runs off towards a castle like building in the distance, while a strange thing follows him the whole way there.

* * *

Mizore, takes out her lollipop and looks at the dark haired boy.

_Tsunuke._

Definitely worth following she decides, and replacing her lollipop, set off to do just that.

* * *

"Tsunuke! Sit here!" Mizore yelled from behind a large rock.

Tsunuke sighed then sat down with his tray of:yellow goo,red liquid, some weird grape-carrot, a extra rare piece of meat(he hoped it wasn't human), and water.

"Hey um, Mizore, am I protected, you heard the teacher, 'Any human found will be killed', but I'm half-human half-wolf."

"I'm Sure your fine" she replied looking into Tsunukes eyes, and smiling contently.  
Tsunuke finished his meal, then after breaking the record for longest burp by a minute, broke from Mizore back to class.

Mizore, smiles then sniffs an odd odor and starts to the bathroom to make a toliet worthy of a mega swirlie.

* * *

Under the lakes waters a creature awakes, knowing the one it dreamt of has arrived and the time of Wretches and Kings was fast approaching, this tiny planet we have named Earth.

* * *

**_Okay, it's not that good but I'm new to writing this stuff, so R&R please._**


	2. Geneva

**__**

_yeah i know i sent the first chapter in twice my compuer messed up._

_i still no own R+V_

* * *

**Ch.2: Geneva**

_Tsunuke yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. Next to him sat his fifth set of foster parents, a famous American actor, and a soon to be famous singer. Tsunuke smiles at them, and subconciusly touches his scarred back, memento of number three, the ones that called him a "fucking half asian jew buttfucker.", and told him to " suck our hairy cocks and lick our pussy and eat our shit. how the hell they were even eligible to adopt him was beyond Tsunukes young brain's power of deduction._

_"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly." the co-pilot annonced over the loud speaker, waking his parents up from the inflight nap they wer enjoying._

_Gévaudan, or what was it, was the sight of the new movie that his Dad was in, the penultimate movie in the mega popular "Darkest Light Society" series, called "Geneva: Wolf of Gévaudan" he and his parents had laughed at the writers pity excuse for a script and his dad had trouble not laughing his head off at every line. Tsunuke was happy stealing trips to the craft services truck to cop some snacks, or a drank, while his dad acted in the movie. Tsunuke also feel an odd sense of forboding that seems to encase the set like a blanket. Then again he get's the same feeling every monday, so... who cares. He shakes it off and carries on._

_On the last day of filming, which meant the second last day with he knew by experince,Tsunuke is so hyped up on- well ,all the soda, and energy drinks he could drink, that he had to be locked in a trailer, until the filming finished, which took 10 men to do plus a woman._

_He sighs and studies the moon, The Full Moon, and sighs when he looks at his legs "i hope they can keep me caged or this movie is gonna be real." His eyes flashed and if you saw like a microscope, you'd notice tiny hairs growing on every part of his body._

_

* * *

_

Tsunuke, listening to Dev's "Booty Bounce" and 'bating to the singer, was staring hard at the ceiling of his room, trying to relax, and not shift into his hairy snarling wolf-form. He looks at the ceiling imagining it was the moon, which nearly made him shift, and pulled the covers up over his head and back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, every monster in school had to join a club, which none of didn't make Tsunuke nervous.

Gin noticing his younger friends aprahension, and odd behavior of not joing the Swim club, offered him to join the Newspaper club, which he was the Editor of, and said that Mizore was in it as well. So He agreed and followed Gin to the club.

* * *

The Newspaper Club consited of eight members: Gin, Tsunuke, Mizore, a blue haired succubus named Kurumu, a merman called "Glub", and someothers who Tsunuke never really knew the name of.

After the first week Tsunuke swore he concracted Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, from the fast deadline they had to meet. He wasn't sure what he'd written but at least he did his; Glub's computer got wet and Mizore froze her's.

Mizore was always behind him looking at him constantly, which explained why he alway felt like somebody was watching him, always. And he learnt that Gin was a major pervert, that kept trying to see up Kurumu's skirt. Then he learned that Glub spoke like a half dead fish gasping after every other word.

On the last day he sighed and tried, futilly, for a half hour to name his article.

A hard thought about title that reflected the work it named? No way, to hard. Random title? Hell yeah.

He sighed and typed in the title "Geneva" and sent it to be added to Friday's issue, then ran out to meet with Glub, Gin, and Mizore.

He found them, minus Mizore who was hiding in the tree, sitting around the tree and sat down taking the box of jerky Gin had and empting it in one shot.

"Where's Miz?" asked Tsunuke looking for the extremely cute Ice Woman/stalker.

"Up." Replied Glub raising a greenish hand into the sky at the tree.

Standing back a bit he could make out the shape of Mizore's head and hit the tree so hard it knocked her out.

Rubbing her head she looked at him with sad eyes. "You hurt me, Tsunuke. You hate me."

Tsunuke shrugged able to tell she was faking since he grew up with a famous actor as his foster father, but still in a immpecable fake, sincere voice said he was sorry then hugged her, right before punching Gin for a comment he was in the middle of making.

* * *

Mizore replayed Tsunuke hugging her but added him kissing her then fucking her in front of everyone, which the real Tsunuke would of never done.

_Tsunuke, I love you._

She was certain he liked her from Gin's comment's and the fact that during anything they were in together he stared at her, plus when he wasn't masturbating to a Indie or Mainstream star, he was to her, a fact that made her pleased.

She smiled and popped in a human movie "Geneva:Wolf of Gévaudan" and fell asleep to dreams of her and Tsunuke Having sex, dirty dirty sex. Which was Tsunukes dream that same night.

* * *

It would have him by next week, next week. It swam towards the lake shore and, if it had a mouth, it would have smiled.

* * *

**So, please R&R. I need suggestions on how to make this story better. Way better. And yes Dev is the female singer that does the chorus in Far East Movement's "Like a G6". and she is hot. Super hot, like I'd fuck her in public hot. And Booty Bounce is a real song. Plus Dev is hot.**


	3. The Renolp's Prophecy

__

__

**Author Notes: Here's Chapter three for my... four readers... o_0 um read please. I may, I have Rewriten (read changed a bit) the first two chapters since they suck. I am also trying to write better, so tell me if I am.**

Chapter 3: The Renolp's Prophecy

* * *

**Tsunuke**

Sunlight infiltrates from the blinds, burning into the eyelids of Tsunuke Aono, who was passed out on the floor, drool pooling from his mouth onto the hardwood flooring. The glare forcing him to wake he looks at the nearly one-thousand claw marks around his room. Shaking his head, he puts on some clothes and walks out, out of the dorm and into the forest. The forest, unlike the school was awake and well, with a sortment of creatures that Tsunuke saw a lot of, and some from his nightmares. He walked harder like he had to get to some place, even though he knew he had no place to be, at least he thought. He searched his memory and nothing struck him. One foot up, one foot down, up, down, up, down, up, down. Tsunuke stride begins to slow down, like he is aproaching his destination. Stopped in front of a (door?) wall of vines, he carefully walk through into a clearing. A beautiful blue-green lake with waters that glitter and glow, with fish that swim around in specatular patterns, with four different trees sorounding it: elk, palm, fir, and redwood; the whole thing seemed out of place, out of place for here really; which was a really hard thing to accomplish at this school. Tsunuke sighed and-

He stops the feeling of him needing to be somewhere returning, and like being pulled by a rope he begins to walk once more towards the shimmering lake. A feeling of deja vu hits him, like he saw this before... but where? Again his mind folded. He kept his walk up and soon was up to his neck, when he stopped. As though cued by that the waters began slowly making a tower of seaweed, fish, sand, and if Tsunke saw right bones. It swirled in the water then fell down, reaveling a bare naked pure white women. Tusunuke backed up, in shock and awe of the angelic female in front of him. For age neither spoke, just stared hard at each other, then in the most beautiful voice the young Aono had heard, it spoke. Two words.  
"Tsunuke Aono."

* * *

**Mizore**

Tsunuke's was going to be suprised as heck when he saw Mizore in his room, at least thats what she was thinking as she carefully traversed the boys dorms to his room. Pausing to check the number she pulled it open and gasped at the mess: clawmarks all over, blood on the ceiling, and a skeleton in the closet and no sign of the boy that lived there at all. She did an once over of it then decided he had gotten up, at five o'clock, on a saturday. A bloody saturday when he had nothing to do. Bitting on her lollipop, making it crack, but not break she notice faint bloody footprints and began to follow them. They led into the woods and made her traverse a strange path: backtracking, circling and crawling gave her the impression he hadn't wanted to be followed. Too Bad, Tsunuke, too bad.  
Why had he come out here, she wondered as she passed a tree for the umpteenth time. A thought hits he hard like a G6 hitting a G4; Tsunuke is meeting a girl out here, and it isn't her. While she tries to ignore the feeling she has, saying to herself that it wasn't possible, it sits like a cancer in her mind, always present as she walks in the unusually random footsteps of Tsunuke Aono.

She soon, sooner than she thought came to what appeared to be the end of the path of her beloved Tsunuke's trail. A wall of ivy, light emerging from behind, along with two voices: Tsunuke's every so often like listening and asking questions, and to Mizore's dismay, a female voice. Enraged she breaks down the wall and comes face to face with Tsunuke kissing a naked girl. Horrified she let out a gasp. Both flip around and she runns nanoseconds before they see her crying into the woods.

Every footstep replayed the mental picture of what she had seen. As did every tear that feel down her cheeks. Why, Why, Why! Why'd he not say he liked somebody else at sch- she stopped crying uncontrollably and thought, and thought and thought, but could not place the girl in any of the students she had seen, and she'd seen a lot. Nor could she pl- she stopped as the name hit her, Renpolps. She gasped, Tsunuke was in danger! Getting over her original shock, she ran back towards her Tsunuke seething with rage.

* * *

**Monster Encylcopedia**

**Species: Renolp**

**Male to Female ratio: ? to ? (insufficient data)**

**Life Span: Unknown**

**Rank: S**

Renolps are a S-ranked monster, that assumes the guise of an angellic female and seduce men to their deathes, in many locations, like sirens in human fishermen tales do. It is unknown if the form it is most seen in is its true form. It is also unknown if there are males among the species. The Renolps are ranked S not for there strength but there ability to survive near anything, minus finding their Achilles Heel, even a nuclear bomb blast. Although, usually malicious, some are prophets and will over take the ones who need to hear her prophecy, and bring them to her. The details of how the info is passed, is mostly through the lips touching. Beware though some Renolps claim to be Prophets, but are really not. This species has nearly remained unknown to the human world, minus a few survivors of it's Succubus-like death seduction who are located in mental hospitals near you.

* * *

**Renolp**

The renolp saw the girl running away, streams of water falling like snow down her cheeks, and knew why she was doing so. She also knew what revelation she was having, and what, if the renolp stayed would do to her and the boy, Tsunuke. She sighed and turned to the boy.  
"Tsunuke Aono, I heed you farewell and hope you can stop them from coming. I realize you are unsure if you can do this task, but you can as long as you keep your friends close and don't leave school until you're allowed for it is here where you shall either slow down or sped up the powers that I fear are about to emerge into this dimension." The kenolp stopped for a second carefully planning its next words, "The girl, Mizore, saw us during the exchange and ran off, she also just recently realized I was a renolp. During this emotionally distressed state she forgot that not all of my kind are killers, some, like I, are prophets and hate violence. I expect you know how to calm her down? I hope so, she is so very upset." At that the prophetess renolp slowly disolved back into the waters of the lake, and deeper down into the sands of the of lake's bottom, leaving a dazed and confused Tsunuke in its wake.

* * *

**Mizore**

Mizore came crashing back into the clearing, in her full out monster form, and slammed into Tsunuke who despite the fact he was wet felt no coldness during her approach. Mizore, seeing red, gazed around the lake for the bitch, spitting enough curse to make a rapper seem like a preacher until she heard Tsunuke speak.  
"Miz," he began using his nickame for her, which calmed her a little bit then looked at her, as though to gauge the depth of her rage, then continued, " I know your feeling upset but I wasn't kissing that babe- er... um, hehe." The rage was coming back into her and Mizore was slowly raising an ice claw into the space above Tsunuke's head. He gulped and opened his mouth again, "I mean that prophetess kenolp, we were exchanging what she had to offer to me, her prophecy, I swear I felt no emotions towards her, I lo- er, that would hurt our friendship, Mizore." He flashed a smile, a perfect smile, Mizore thought as her rage disolved and her form went back to human-ish.

* * *

**Tsunke**

He smiled realizing that his words had calmed his extremely attractive "friend" back to her usual self. She let out a breath then left the area. Tsunuke after making sure the renolp had come back to continue the exchange, which he doubted would happen: he too departed from the lake's clearing. On his way he began to think about the prophecy he had been told. First it was clear not a set of images or a riddle just a voice telling him what was at stake but not how to stop it, that disturbed him greatly. "Tell me I'm going to have to stop two omnipotent races then not tell me how?" He sighs then wonders why the Earth was where the were appearing, why not the sun? That would kill them. He then began to think of ways to stop them minus the fucking sun burning them to dark ash. But no it had to be Earth. He stopped for a minute and moaned, first off he needed to know how to tell what event would signal the coming and how to stop it. And that would be pretty hard considering all the crazy shit that happened at this school on a daily, no hourly basis, maybe every minute; which was actually the norm around here; a day without a battle was like a day without cookies or sunshine. Then of course the fact that he had no way to transistion, voluntarily, into his Werewolf form, minus the full moon being up or near full moon, unlike Gin who could, as far as he could tell, shift into the humanoid, super fast, hairy beast at any given time he chose to do it.

A small drip of water fell from an unseen cloud, onto Tsunuke's head. With in seconds a blinding torrential rain was hammering the dirt into mud. He began to run and wished he had a hoodie on instead of just a sleeveless tee shirt. The rain was deafing, along with blinding, which made him, on more then one occasion hit a tree head on. Despite the many trees with his face implanted in them, and a cracked, bleeding nose he made it back into his room in about fifteen minutes. Drying off with an old towel, the laundry wasn't back yet, and planted himself on his bed, and not turning on the small, DVD only TV, or some tunes, stared, not think about anything, not even the coming, and waited for sleep to come from the boredom of looking at nothing, or nothing to stimulate it. Outside the rain carried on it drum like sounds, bringing life and nourishment to many a thing. A sapling that was about to die sprung up, and a pond near gone refilled; one thousand animals given water to drink, and humans a reason to stay indoors. Each drop had a purpose, although to say what each one had was hard to say. Maybe the pitter patter of this life giving liquid kept him awake, or the thought of Mizore or the Wretches and Kings that lingered on the outskirts of his conscious mind, either way he could not rest at the moment, despite how tired and beaten he felt.

He finally gave up trying to rest at 4:30 P.M. and popped in a classic Japanese monster flick, Godzilla, who was probably still the fakest looking monster he had seen, still managed to entertain him. What else but a green reptile single handedly decamating Tokyo, Japan to keep one entertained? After the credits he popped the new version of the American Godzilla, King Kong and watched as some how bullets didn't affect the twenty ton ape yet falling from the Empire State Building did; stupid why did the monsters have to be so hard to kill in movies and TV, like Cujo, the American writer Stephen King's great novel turned sub-par movie, which was just a dog with a case of rabies, which a gun, club or knife could of fixed. He sighed deeply, would the things that were coming be as hard as these Internation BlankWood bullshit monsters? Knowing his luck, yes; harder in fact to kill; a nuke would equal a hand grenade.  
What did they look like; green men in reflective tights, horned beasts, or the Invisible Man? Were they capable of speaking any human language, or of thought that the most simple person had? He groaned, realizing that sleeping now would be like reading "Finnegan's Wake" and comprehending it. Shutting down the television, Tsunuke walked to the library, and looked at every section for something to read ( He felt it was good to read before bed, at least it helped him to sleep.) and ended up leaving empty handed. He trudged back, the storm had subsided leaving only a light drizzle, to his room, hoping he would, but knowing it was unlikely, fall into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**?**

It was aware, aware of the fact it had found a new body to inhabit. It took it's time to look at it's self in the creature's mirror, and smiled at its sheer luck; a hulking forboding male of the odd species was the one his shapeless spirit had dominated. He brushed the tiresome head fur from his head and tried out the vocals.'' Hytelou" He did what he had seen this species do and cleared his throat, and spoke again this time a audible, and decipherable "Hello" came out. Pleased with its control over this dimension's language, or one of many, which it despised deeply, it hated learning, it tested itself for strength. Eyeing the writing desk, it shook the bodies arms and slammed a fist into the wood and steel desk, crushing and breaking it into toothpick sized wood splinters.  
Nice.  
It laughed then smiled again, then let the real owner back in so it could recharge, leaving the owner to have no clue why his desk was now in two thousand little, bitty pieces.

* * *

**Gin**

Runnning in his full wolf form felt good; the mud was cool against his paw pads; the water made his fur sleak and shiny; the moon made his form seem forboding. He let out a howl of joy as he jumped at a tree, felling it. His thoughts were a mess, jumbled up puzzle pieces that had two themes hunt and naked women. Even as a humaniod wolf he still was a major pervert. His eyes caught sight of his friend Mizore and decided, hastily to scare her. Backing up he got ready to pounce on the Snow Maiden.

* * *

**Mizore**

Mizore unfroze Gin's head then left back to her room. The only thing that had changed sinced she moved into it was a picture of her and Tsunuke, actually it had been part of the club photo for the yet to be released yearbook, but she carefully cut the others out. She really needed to stop being jealous, if Tsunuke hadn't calmed her she might of killed him. She walks to the window and watches as a figure walks hurriedly back from the library. Bored she decides to sleep, which unlike Tsunuke, she does near instantaneously into her dreams of the same.

* * *

_A hand shot up, and then down realizing that whoever had caused it to raise needed not to ask what they were about to._

_"Well, Mr. Aono, I need you to understand that young Tsunuke's past experiences with adoption have been, well not adequate to say the least." The woman said, hand on a small Tsunuke._

_" Then, Sister Kyra I shall see that he is happy, and will repeat none of his former families mistakes." The American actor replied and then smiled at his soon to be son.  
Tsunuke, realizing this man was kind , at least compaedc to his other adoptees andf canidates, smiled back and handed the man a teddy bea, his prized possesion. Smiling he thanked him for the present, which pleased the boy deeply. Turning fom the boy to the Nun, he spoke, " I will adopt young Tsunuke Sister, and I promise to take care of him."_

_Sister Kyra judged his Adoption gauge, then smiled and handed him a piece of paper and a pen._

_Within a week, Tsunuke had a family, and decided to get his secret off his chest. As the chauffer, which he had trouble saying stopped for gas, he leaned over to his new dad and spoke. "Daddy, I have something to tell you, it is true though."_

_"What is it, Tsunuke?" Aono smiled at his new son, and out the window to see the price of gas burning a hole in his bank account._

_Taking in an extremly deep breath, nervous as hell, he spoke. "I'm half Werewolf."_

**I've decided to trace Tsunuke's past in random times in his life at the end of each chapter. I might have Chapter 4 up by next week.**


	4. The Wretches: A Report

**Chapter Four**

**The Wretches: An Analysis for the Council of the Kings by Dr. Trent Cocycalin MD PhD **

Raising the flag up, to be seen by all of the citizens, was a job that any Wretch would kill for. The sense of national pride that the Wretches hold is insurmountable. This would explain why they keep fighting the much more well resourced Kings after numerous defeats.

Whenever a Wretch is born a process called Droiding begins, similar to our process of Femimkinganization. Droiding takes hold of the you innocence and replaces it with stuff the maniacs of a family want; for them to be a soldier, for a girl to be a stripper, or a boy to be a politician; all is done through this process. The process is basically brainwashing. The Droiding process has many flaws if a wrong word enters the subjects mind during it said subjects brain will latch on to the new ideal instead. The most famous example was when Droiders accidently made Driyl Ertydon, son of the Emperor, think he was a pair of panties (He currently resides on the Wretches version of Selena Gomez who is a sex symbol in another dimension, I think).

The entire government is run by one man, the Emperor or in rare cases Empress, or in even rarer cases Emperoress, who can be found passed out drunk every fortnight until Emperor day. Despite heavy drinking the man is an effective leader and can actually create outstanding battle strategies .

Most Wretches are male, and homeless or stupid. The poorest of Wretches have the lowest amount of National pride, and could be defected to our side like a moth to a light source.

Wretches have no weapons close to ours minus their Pilonzizer. In fact one account of a soldier tells of some Wretch soldiers using slingshots. the main reason they haven't gave up is of their pride.

The main export is Ice, main import Strippers, and main enterprise Strip clubs. Apparently they have nothing better to do, minus fucking people.

All the Wretches can do currently is annoy us.

Dr. Trent Cocycalin

Dr. Trent Cocycalin

_The first time Tsunuke saw a parade was when he snuck out of the orphanage. Completely bored, having nothing to play with Tsunuke snuck out and began making his way through the American city. Soon he came upon a large crowd of people watching odd balloons and moving floors pass by. There was some half-naked singer on one, a boy dressed as a trout on another. The inflatable characters included a fat cat, a white dog, and a Pikachu. Tsunuke was captivated by the cacophony of it. The boredom had been lifted. Seeing the parade was done, Tsunuke sauntered back to the orphanage where he was swiftly punished for leaving without telling anyone._

_**A/N: Yeah it's short I kinda have writers block for this story, I might trash it. Anyway Review please even if you hate it review. Also In about an hour I'll post a new story.**_


End file.
